Legend of Korra: Book 1 - Revolution
by Frontline
Summary: Amon may be dead, but his legacy lives on. When Korra finds the body of a dead firebender, she uncovers a growing rebellion that may destroy Republic City.


_I've never kept a diary before. I mean, why should I right down what I'm thinking or feeling? I never had trouble with saying what I feel, not even when I was a kid. But, so much has happened these past few months that I can't really take it in. And I know some of the past Avatar's have kept journals of their experiences; I should know, Tenzin's had me reading them all. Maybe some future Avatar will read this and learn something. Like, don't be stubborn or hot-headed or go charging off on your own all the time. Anyway, I feel like I need to tell someone about what's happened here. Thing is, everyone already knows. When I came to Republic City a year ago, it was only to learn Airbending from Master Tenzin. I never imagined that I'd get caught up in the fight against Amon to defend the City. Republic City was founded by Avatar Aang and has been ruled by the Bender Council ever since. And they kept the peace for years. Then, everything changed when Amon came along._

_So much has happened since then that it's hard to know where to begin. I've hardly seen Mako or Bolin in the last few months, except for the times we've been training for the new pro-bending season. Or Asami. I can't imagine how she's feeling now that her Father's been imprisoned for his role in Amon's coup._

_I'd never have imagined that I'd become part of the Fire Ferrets with Bolin and Mako, or get to the pro-bending finals. I'd never have imagined that I'd meet Asami._

_Amon tried to set Benders against non-benders and he nearly destroyed the City doing it. We won, but I'm worried about the future. Amon's gone, but what about his legacy?  
>He's a...what's the word...a Martyr, now. He may have stirred up the resentment against Benders, but it must have already been building. Now that he's broken the dam, the City will never be the same again. Can we truly say it's over, or has it just begun?<em>

_Avatar Korra, Year 170 AG  
><em>  
>Korra stepped off the boat on the docks of Republic City, a grin spreading across her face. Training was finally over for the week and Tenzin had allowed her some time off and she was looking forward to spending some time with her friends. Turning back towards the boat, she stared at Air Temple Island for a second, before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistled There was a thumping of heavy paws and Naga leapt off the deck onto the docks, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air, rumbling with excitement.<br>'Come on, girl.' She said, her breath misting in the air as she patted her on the neck. 'Let's go.'  
>As always, she was dressed only in the light trousers and tunic favoured by the Northern Water Tribe, her parka left open despite the cool night air. By contrast, the people that she passed were wrapped head-to-toe in gloves, scarves and hats, their heavy coats buttoned up as tight as they could. She strolled through the streets, with Naga by her side, drawing more than a few glances. It wasn't just Naga's presence either, although polarbear-dogs were rarely seen outside the North. Being the Avatar meant that it was hard to avoid attention, sometimes. Ahead, she could see the lights of the pro-bending arena and she quickened her pace, eager to see Mako and Bolin again.<p>

Korra stood in the stands, looking out over the pro-bending arena, looking dark and neglected in the gloom. Since Amon's attack on the stadium last year, it had remained closed while repairs were completed.  
>'Korra?'<br>Hearing her name, Korra turned to see Mako and Bolin standing behind her and a grin spread across her face as she saw her friends. Mako and Bolin were brothers, but they couldn't have been more different. Mako was tall and brooding while Bolin was stockier with a cheerful demeanour.  
>'Hey.' She said, jogging over to grab each of them in a bear hug. 'Oh, it's been so long. How are you both?'<br>'...fine.' Mako said and she frowned.  
>'I know I haven't been around much lately, Mako, and I'm sorry. Between my studies with Tenzin and your training for the next season, we don't seem to get to spend much time together.'<br>'It's alright, Korra.' Mako said. 'It's just...' He trailed off, shaking his head. 'Forget it. Come on. Let's go and get something to eat.'

'...wish I could have seen the look on Tahno's face when you came back onto the ring, Mako. He thought he'd won and then, bam, baby.' Bolin said and Korra grinned.  
>'Yeah, they were good times. I still can't believe that we got to the finals.'<br>'I can't wait for the pro-bending season to start up, again.' Bolin said, between mouthfuls of noodles. 'Once we start playing again, we can earn some real money and...'  
>'Bolin!' Mako snapped.<br>'Heh...whoops. Sorry, Mako. Anyway, once the season starts, we can totally kick...'  
>'Wait a minute.' Korra said, putting down her chopsticks. 'What's going on? Mako?'<br>'It's nothing, Korra.' He said, looking away and she narrowed her eyes.  
>'It's not 'nothing', Mako. Come on, what's wrong? Tell me.'<br>'Money's...a little tight right now, Korra. A lot of the jobs that Benders used to do are being replaced by Future Industries automation. What the factories want now are people who mechanical skills who can run these processing lines or operate their machines. There just aren't enough jobs to go around.'  
>'Why don't you talk to Asami? I'm sure she could find...'<br>'I don't want special treatment, Korra.' Mako said. 'We'll be fine.'  
>'Why didn't you tell me?' Korra demanded, looking guiltily down at her plate. 'If I knew, I wouldn't have ordered...'<br>'Korra, stop. We've been saving up for this. And it's our problem. Okay? We'll handle it.'  
>'...okay.'<p>

They left the restaurant an hour later, wandering back towards Mako and Bolin's apartment, when Naga stopped, growling deeply in her throat.  
>'Naga?' Korra asked, turning towards her and putting a hand on her neck. 'What's wrong?'<br>Naga's growl deepened and Korra followed her gaze towards the alley, where she could see a dark shape slumped against the wall.  
>'Stay...stay here, girl.' Korra said, walking towards the alley and kneeling down. She hesitated for a second before reaching out, feeling rough cloth under her hands and pulled. The shape rolled sideways and she found herself staring into two lifeless eyes.<br>_No..._

'And this is where you found the body?' Beifong asked. Despite the lateness of the hour, Beifong was dressed in her dark metal armour of the City Police Force, her grey hair and stern face making her as intimidating as ever. Kneeling next to the body was the man she had introduced as Dr Zhiyuan, his dark overcoat not hiding his rumpled clothes and scuffed shoes.  
>'Yes.' Korra said. 'Naga smelled something and...'<br>'Thank you.' She said, cutting her off, turning towards Dr Zhiyuan. 'Tomas, what have we got?'  
>'Put it this way,' he without looking up, 'if he was premium steak, he'd be very well tenderised.'<br>Beifong's eyes narrowed at him, but she said nothing as he continued.  
>'Multiple contusions and lacerations. At least six broken bones, three ribs, his jaw and two fingers. Put simply, he was beaten to death.'<br>'Alright.' Beifong said, gesturing for her men to come forward with a body bag, before turning to Korra.  
>'I need you all to come down to the station and make a statement.'<p>

After giving their statements, Korra and the others were ushered into an interview room where Beifong was seated behind her desk, her glare telling them that they should sit down.  
>'I want to make one thing clear.' Beifong said. 'This is a police investigation now, and we want to keep a lid on it. So far, you three are the only ones who know about the body and we want to keep it that way.'<br>'Why?' Mako asked and Beifong turned towards him.  
>'That's police business and I'm not about to discuss it with a civilian.'<br>'Then, you can tell me.' Korra said. 'I'm the Avatar. If someone's killing Benders, then it's my business, too. I have a right to know.'  
>'Listen, Avatar Korra...' Beifong began, just as the door to the interview room opened and Tenzin stepped inside.<br>'Good evening, Lin.' He said, closing the door behind him.  
>'Tenzin.' She said, standing up. 'I was just explaining to them that this is a police matter and not something that involves the Avatar. I'm sure you'd agree with me.'<br>'I do agree, Lin.' Tenzin said and Korra rounded on him, but he held up a hand. 'This is not something that the Avatar needs to get involved with. However, if you'll take my advice, it would be well to give them the full facts, unless you want them trying to find out for themselves.'  
>'...Very well.' Beifong said. 'But, this information goes no further. For the last three nights, there have been three similar incidents. Today's attack makes number four.'<br>'Who's doing this?' Korra asked and Beifong folded her arms.  
>'We're following a number of leads and are confident that we will apprehend the people responsible. This is police business and I don't want to see any of you around this case again. Tenzin, I expect you to keep them in line.'<br>Without waiting for an answer, she stalked out, closing the door behind her.  
>'Did you know about this?' Korra asked, rounding on Tenzin, who nodded.<br>'Yes.'  
>'Then, why didn't you tell me?'<br>'I sit on the Council, Korra, and this was privileged information that I wasn't at liberty to share. Besides, this is not a time for you to get distracted. You're just starting to develop your Airbending and you need to focus on that. Now. Leave it to Beifong.'

They returned to Mako and Bolin's apartment in a subdued silence, not saying much until they were inside and Mako had locked the door behind them.  
>'I can't believe this.' Bolin said, dropping onto the couch. 'Why did they have to tell us that? Someone's going around killing Benders. I'm never going to be able to go outside again.'<br>Korra sat down next to him, looking down at her feet, while Mako went to the kitchen and returned with three cups of coffee, pressing one of them into Korra's hands.  
>'Are you okay?' He asked, quietly.<br>'...no.' Korra whispered, her hands shaking as she took a sip of her coffee. 'I've...never seen a body before.'  
>'I have.' Mako said quietly, and Korra's eyes widened.<br>'What?'  
>'People die in Republic City, Korra. Gang fights. Muggings gone wrong. Even contract killings. It's part of life here.'<br>'I can't stop seeing him.' Korra said. 'His eyes...' She stopped, wiping her hand across her eyes.  
>'I'm sorry.' She said and Mako sat down next to her.<br>'It's okay, Korra.' He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. 'It's late. You can sleep here tonight.'  
>'Mako, I...'<br>'On the couch, I mean.' He said, looking away, feeling his cheeks go red. 'I'll get some blankets. Come on, Bolin.' After they had left, Korra took off her boots, tunic and trousers and lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket up to her chin, staring blankly at the ceiling as they dead man's face hovered in front of her eyes.

Korra awoke with a groan as the sunlight came through the window and she sat up, wincing at the stiffness in her neck and there was a knock at the door.  
>'Korra?' Mako asked, from outside. 'Are you awake?'<br>'...yes.' Korra said. 'What time is it?'  
>'Nearly 8:00. Bolin's making breakfast.'<br>'Alright. I'll be there in a minute.'  
>Korra rose and dressed, tying her hair back into a tight knot and heading out into the kitchen, where Bolin was frying eggs and bacon. Despite herself, her stomach rumbled and she sat down next to Mako, who watched her carefully, but didn't say anything. Bolin put a plate in front of her and she ate quickly, without really tasting it.<br>'We've got to do something.' Korra said, between mouthfuls. 'We can't just let this go.'  
>'Whoa, hold on. Beifong told us not to get involved.' Mako said.<br>'We won't.' Korra replied. 'She said that we should stay away from her investigation and we will. But I'm not going to stand by while another Bender gets killed when I could have stopped it.'  
>'What are you going to do?' Mako asked.<br>'Chances are, the killer will strike again tonight. And we need to be ready.'  
>'I'm on night shift at the docks tonight, Korra.' Mako said. 'And, I don't think we should do this. Leave it to Beifong...'<br>'Fine.' Korra said, standing up. 'I'll do it by myself.'  
>'Korra...' Mako began, but she stormed past him and out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.<p>

'Something bothering you?' Asami asked, lowering the pad and rubbing her shoulder from the force of Korra's last kick.  
>'It's nothing.' Korra said and Asami frowned.<br>'Right.' She said, putting down the pad. 'Come on, what's wrong?'  
>'Someone's been killing Benders.' She said, Asami's eyes widening.<br>'What? Who?'  
>'I don't know. Beifong and Tenzin don't want me involved. But, I can't just sit back and do nothing.'<br>'What are you going to do?' Asami asked.  
>'Bolin and I are going on patrol tonight. Maybe we can stop the killer, this time.'<br>'What about Mako?' Asami asked and Korra looked away.  
>'He's...got something to do.' She said. 'I need your help.'<br>'...Okay.'

They met up at Future Industries just as the sun was setting, on the tarmac outside the factory. Asami was wearing a long, flowing coat, under which she tucked two Kali sticks. Seeing Korra's expression, she gestured to the satchel on her back.  
>'My gauntlet's a little too obvious, but I want a couple of weapons to hand, just in case.'<p>

They had been walking the streets for over three hours, checking every alley and backstreet, but they had seen nothing. Korra was about to suggest that they called it a night, when she heard a shout from a nearby alley and a cry of pain.  
>'Come on.' She yelled, racing across to the alley, with the others hot on her heels. Rounding the corner, she saw a figure lying curled on the ground, clutching his wrist, four figures standing over him. As she watched, one of the men stepped forward, kicking him sharply in the side, making him cry about and Korra felt her fists ball.<br>'Stop.' She yelled, her hand snapping out to unleash a blast of air that sent the attackers stumbling backwards away from the man. Before they could recover, she charged forward, leaping into a flying kick that knocked the first man off his feet. Bolin charged in, grappling with the second man, getting an elbow in the face. He grunted in pain, but held on, throwing him backwards with a suplex. The second man rushed towards Asami, but she held her ground. Faster than Korra could follow, she drew her kali stick from under her jacket and deflected his blow, striking him across the shoulder and following up with a sweep that took his leg out from under him. The last man turned to run, his eyes wide and she thrust out a fist, a blast of water slamming him into the wall where he lay still. Korra swung back around, dropping to her knees next to the wounded man, feeling her stomach churn. One eye was blacked and swollen shut, his nose was bent at an unnatural angle and he was moaning faintly in pain. He managed to open his good eye, struggling to look at Korra and he grabbed her hand, tightly.  
>'Please...'<br>'It's...it's okay.' Korra said. 'We're going to get help. Just...'  
>She looked up as she heard running footsteps and then eight men dressed in rough clothes poured into the alley, surrounding them. Bolin managed to shove two aside, Asami kicking one in the stomach and punching another one on the nose, before they were grabbed and born to the ground. Bolin kept struggling, giving a cry of pain as one of the men twisted his shoulder, pressing him down to the ground. Korra sprang to her feet as a bald man came towards her. However, she was too slow and a fist crashed into her temple, darkness claiming her.<p>

Korra came round to find herself tied up in a small, dark room, her head aching with a dull throb where she had been hit. She struggled to look round and saw Bolin and Asami.  
>'Are you alright?' Korra asked and Asami nodded.<br>'I'm fine, but Bolin's hurt.' She said, Korra turning to look at him.  
>'It's nothing.' Bolin said. 'Just twisted my shoulder a bit. We need to get out of here.'<br>He tried rocking back on his chair, stifling a moan of pain as sweat beaded on his forehead.  
>'Any other ideas? Korra, can you burn the ropes?' He asked and Korra flexed her wrists, shaking her head.<br>'Not without losing fingers.' She said. 'Whoever these guys are, they know what they're doing. We need to...'  
>'Quiet!' Asami hissed and Korra heard footsteps, just as the door to the room opened and the bald man stepped in, folding his arms across his chest.<br>'Who are you?' Korra asked.  
>'You're not in a position to ask questions.' He said, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. 'You beat up one of my lads.'<br>'We didn't hurt him.' Korra said, staring up at him. 'Why would we do that?'  
>'That's what I want to know.' He said. 'Who are you?'<br>'I'm the Avatar.' Korra said. He stared at her for a second, then struck her across the face, grabbing her chin.  
>'Don't get smart with me, girl...' He said and Korra slammed her head into his nose, knocking him backwards with a grunt of pain. Rolling to her feet, she leapt into a flying kick, knocking him down. She advanced and he threw a handful of dirt in her face, making her choke and he came to his feet, slamming his shoulder into her and knocking her down.<br>Then Asami charged past her, somehow having got her hands free and she caught him by surprise, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing a knife to his neck.  
>'That's enough!' Korra said, struggling to her feet, her eyes glowing pure white as she summoned her Airbending. Wind whipped around her and she rose a foot of the ground.<br>'My name is Korra, of the Northern Water Tribe, and I'm the Avatar.' She said, the glow fading from her eyes as she drifted back down to the floor.  
>'Asami, let him go.'<br>'Are you sure?' Asami asked and Korra nodded.  
>'I'm sure.'<br>Asami hesitated for a second and then stepped back, although she kept her knife ready.  
>'We didn't hurt your friend.' Korra said. 'We tried to help him. Is...how is he?'<br>'See for yourself.'

Korra and the others followed him to where the man laid him on a table. The heavyset man, who had introduced himself as Hao, pulled a silver flask from his pocket and unscrewed the cap, holding it to the man's lips.  
>'Easy, Steno.' He said as he reached down to grip his wrist, looking him in the eye.<br>'This is going to hurt.' He said and Steno nodded, gritting his teeth and Hao twisted. There was a sharp click that was almost drowned out by his scream as the bone snapped back into line. He laid him back gently, giving him another sip from the flask and then turned to Korra.  
>'Will he be okay?' Korra asked and Hao shrugged.<br>'No. So, what is the Avatar doing in this part of town?'  
>'Three Benders have been killed.' She said. 'I want to find who's responsible and stop them from killing again.'<br>He looked around at the assembled men, his expression hardening.  
>'Steno needs rest. One of you needs to watch him. The rest of you have work to do. Go on, get to it. The Avatar and I need to have a little talk. Alone.'<br>'Korra...'  
>'It's okay, Bolin.' Korra said, followed him outside and into a small storeroom. He sat down on a packing crate, crossing his arms and focusing on her.<br>'So, you're the Avatar, huh?' He said, shaking his head. 'You're not what I imagined, to be honest.'  
>Korra's eyes narrowed and he held up his hands.<br>'You need to relax, girl. Save that anger for when you need it. If you want to know who's behind these murders, then I can tell you where to start.'  
>'What do you mean?'<br>'There's been a lot of talk on the streets lately about meetings being held across town. Activists who want to see more...equality for non-benders. They're lead by a man called Siam Silpa-archa.'  
>'Equalists?' Korra asked. 'Are you sure? Amon's gone.'<br>'Sure. But, can you stop an idea? People's eyes have been opened to a new way of thinking and there's no going back. Once you start something, it never stops. Look, I'm an engineer. I know about physics. One you start something in motion, that energy never goes away. It may change or go in another direction, but it never goes away.'  
>'I haven't heard about this.' Korra said and he frowned.<br>'Maybe because you spend all your time on that Island instead of in the real world. I thought the Avatar was supposed to help people. Now, if you really want to do something about these deaths, there's a meeting tonight under the old railway arches on the south side. That's where you should start.'  
>'Why are you helping me?' Korra asked.<br>'That's one of my lads lying out there, Avatar. I want to find whoever did this, just as much as you do.'  
>'I'll find them. I promise.' Korra said, standing up and heading towards the door. He watched her go with a thin smile.<br>_I sure you will..._

Korra stood outside Mako's apartment, hesitating, her hand raised to knock. She hadn't wanted to ask him, after their fight, but she didn't have a choice. Asami was off visiting one of her factories and Bolin was still injured, so he was her only choice. Screwing up her nerve, she knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as it opened.  
>'Korra?' Mako said. 'What are you...?'<br>'I need your help.' Korra said, quickly. 'Can I come in? Please?'  
>Mako said nothing, just stepping back to let her in, closing the door behind her.<br>'What's going on?' He asked and Korra spoke quickly.  
>'I know who's behind the killings. There's a meeting tonight of, I don't know, former Equalists or something. I need to go and I need someone to watch my back. I know you're mad at me and we need to talk about that but, right now, I need your help. Please?'<br>'...Alright.' Mako said, after a moment.

'This is the place.' Korra said, crouching under one of the railway arches, watching the people passing into the tunnels in ones and twos.  
>'Are you ready?' She asked, turning to Mako, who nodded.<br>'Let's go.'  
>Together, they walked towards the tunnels, passing under the archway into the gloom beyond. The only sounds were the echoes of their footsteps and the faint drip of water, the only light from moonlight that came through the cracks in the ceiling. Ahead, they saw a set of stairs, a faint glow coming from the bottom, along with the murmur of voices.<br>'This must be the place.' Korra said, leading the way down, Mako following behind her and they emerged into one of the old stations, the platform crammed with people. Electric lights had been strung from the ceiling and a crude wooden platform raised near the tracks.  
>'Lot of people here.' Mako muttered. 'If someone recognises you...'<br>'Shhh.' Korra said. 'Hopefully, they won't.' She was wearing a spare coat of Mako's over her normal clothes and had a hat pulled low over her head. The irony that these were the same clothes she had worn when they were infiltrating Amon's meeting had not escaped her.  
>'This way.' She hissed, leading him along the back of the platform, keeping to the shadows underneath the arches. At the other end of the platform, she saw a man standing on podium made from a stack of wooden pallets. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and jacket, with a thin moustache and drawn face.<br>'Does he look familiar to you?' Korra asked, in a whisper, but Mako shushed her.  
>'Sshh.' He said urgently and she took the hint.<br>'...and, if we keep working, one day change will come. We will have the equality that we deserve. But, we need to prepare for the long road. None of us should act alone or take any rash action. Only through dedication can we achieve or aims. Thank you.'  
>He stepped down from the podium and disappeared through one of the archways, as the crowd started to disperse.<br>'Come on.' Korra hissed, beckoning Mako to follow her. Together, they crept round the room, hiding in the shadow of the pillars until they were crouching at the far end of the platform, near the archway that the speaker had left through. By now, the last of the crowd had left, except for a man in a bowler hat that was standing in front of the archway. As they watched, he lit a cigarette, tucking his other hand into his pocket.  
>'Wait here.' Korra hissed.<br>'What are you...?' Mako began, but she slipped out of the shadows, heading towards the smoker and grabbing him from behind, one hand clamping over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but she found the pressure point on his neck and squeezed, feeling him go limp in her hand.  
>'What was that?' Mako whispered, creeping up behind her.<br>'Airbender pressure points.' She said, lowering him gently to the ground. 'Tenzin's been teaching me a few things. Come on.'  
>Together, they quietly crept down through the tunnel towards the room at the end, where a flickering light was burning. Korra gestured for Mako to wait, pressing her back against the wall and peering round the corner. The man that they had seen speaking was sitting at a makeshift desk, papers and flyers scattered across the desk in front of him.<br>Korra stepped round the corner and he looked up.  
>'I expected that someone would come, sooner or later.' He said, turning towards her. 'Welcome, Avatar Korra.'<p>

'How do you know who I am?' Korra asked and he seemed to slump in the chair.  
>'I knew that I couldn't hide here forever, but I never expected that you would find me. Still, I knew that I would have to face up to what I had done, one day. And you have more cause that most to want revenge against me.'<br>He stood up, spreading his arms out from his sides. 'Do what you will.'  
>'What are you talking about?' Korra asked, glancing at Mako, who shrugged. 'We only came to talk to you.'<br>'You...don't know who I am, do you?' He asked and Korra glanced at Mako, who shrugged.  
>'Should I?'<br>'Oh, yes, Avatar Korra. I was Amon's lieutenant.' He said and Korra felt her mouth drop open.  
>'You!' Mako started forward and Korra grabbed him, pulling him back.<br>'Wait.' She said. 'We didn't come here to fight. And we weren't looking for you. We're trying to find out who's been killing Benders. We were told that the organiser of these meetings was behind it.'  
>'I might as well be.' He said, sinking back into his chair. 'I believed in Amon's vision, of a world Benders and non-Benders were equals. But, he betrayed me. Even so, I still believed in his vision and wanted to make it a reality. But, I've seen what comes of violence. I wanted to bring about change through peaceful means. However, not everyone feels the same way. Tensions have been growing and there are those who still want revenge. I have tried to dissuade them, but many are afraid of Benders and the power that they wield.'<br>He shook his head, sadly.  
>'I've seen what comes of violence, Avatar Korra. In the end, it only breeds violence. I've heard about the killings, but I don't know who's behind them. But, I think I know who sent you to me. It was Hao, wasn't it?'<br>'How did you...?' Korra asked and he gave a wry smile.  
>'He's had it in for us ever since we started our movement. I think he sees us as a convenient scapegoat for the troubles that he's been having.' He said, pulling out a picture from his desk and handing it to Korra.<br>'This is the man you're after.' He said. 'Kamik Taksin. He's been stirring up anti-Bender sentiment for the last few weeks.'  
>'Where can we find him?' Mako asked, taking his picture from Korra.'<br>'He has a small workshop across town, on the east side. You can find him there most days.  
>'Do you believe him?' Mako asked, in a whisper and Korra nodded.<br>'I don't think he's behind this.' Korra said, with another glance towards him. 'We've been used. Come on.'

Korra lead Mako back up out of the tunnels and onto the street, just as the sun was setting, turning the streets blood run.  
>'He played you, Korra.' Mako said. 'He was just using you to do his dirty work. Come on, there's nothing to do here.'<br>'Mako! Korra!'  
>Hearing the shout, they swung round to see Bolin and Asami racing towards them.<br>'Bolin?' Mako said. 'What...?'  
>'We've got trouble, Mako.' Bolin said. 'We were attacked outside our apartment.<br>'By who?' Korra asked, as figures emerged from the alleys around them. They were wearing scarves or strips of cloth wrapped across their faces and they carried crude weapons in their hands.  
>'Uh...them.' Bolin said as the figures closed in around them, weapons raised and they attacked. Korra ducked a club that was swung at her, slamming an elbow into the man's ribs and kicking his legs out from under him. Then, they were amid the melee and there was no time to think. She fought hard, kicking one man in the stomach and using her water powers to drive back another that was swinging a short chain toward her. Then, she felt arms wrapping round her in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. She struggled, her vision dimming as she found it hard to breathe, but he was too strong. Then, there was a sharp crack and the arms released her, dropping her to the floor. She struggled to raise her head and saw Asami standing above her, lowering her gauntlet. Another man with a hammer in one hand rushed her and she turned towards him, her kali stick flashing out to strike his wrist and his scream of pain almost drowned out the crack of bone. Korra struggled to her feet and summoned her wind powers to sweep three more men off their feet, clearing a space around them. She and Asami fought back to back and she risked a glance left, seeing Mako and Bolin against a wall, using their powers against anyone who got too close. As she watched, a man sprang forward with a lump of wood and Bolin raised a hand, a chunk of rock catching him in the stomach and knocking him backwards. Mako used his fire bending with precision, melting their weapons and using jets of fire to keep the crowd back from them. They fought with the same energy and co-ordination that they used in the bending arena, keeping the crowds back. Even so, Korra could see that they couldn't hold them off forever.<br>'Republic Police. Everybody stop!'  
>Hearing the shout, their attackers turned and ran as armoured figures surrounded them and Korra found herself face to face with Beifong.<br>'Let's go.' She said, her voice as hard and cold as steel. 'Now!'

'You couldn't stay out of this, could you?' Beifong said, slamming the interview room door behind her. 'Do you have any idea what you've done?'  
>'I was trying to stop the killings.' Korra said, hotly, coming to her feet. 'I didn't know that...'<br>'...it was ordinary citizens?' Beifong said. 'Who else did you think? They're not all masked madmen like Amon. Ordinary people commit crimes everyday. That, we could have dealt with. Now we've got a much bigger problem, thanks to you.'  
>'What do you mean?' Korra asked.<br>'Word has got out that the Avatar has started attacking civilians. All you've done is thrown fuel on the fire. In the last hour, riots have started breaking out all over the city, with non-bender mobs attacking and lynching benders. Then, the benders started banding together to defend themselves. Right now, there are running fights all across the city and my people are caught in the line of fire.'  
>'Then, let us help...' Korra began, but Beifong cut her off.<br>'You've done enough already. My people will deal with this. And I'm placing you in custody. Sergeant, keep them here until I tell you otherwise. If they try to leave, arrest them.'  
>'Yes, Ma'am.' The Sergeant said and Beifong strode out of the room, leaving them standing there.<br>'What have we done?' Bolin asked.

Half an hour passed slowly and Beifong did not return, Korra pacing up and down the room, ignoring the stare of the Sergeant who had been left to watch them. Then, the lights went out.  
>'Uh...that's not good...' Bolin said.<br>'Stay here.' The Sergeant said, as the door slammed open and he stumbled back, clutching at his nose, blood streaming down his face. He recovered, getting to his feet as three men burst into the room. His cables whipped out, slamming the first into the floor, but the other two men leapt over him, bearing him to the ground, one of them raising his fist.  
>'No!' Korra yelled, coming to her feet and thrusting out her hand, a blast of air knocking the two men backwards. Mako and Bolin charged past her, grappling with the two men before they could rise, bearing them to the floor.<br>'Asami!' Korra yelled, kneeling down to snatch two sets of handcuffs from the sergeant's belt and tossing one to her. Working quickly, they cuffed the two men and propped them against the wall, gagging them with strips of cloth torn from their clothes.  
>'Mako, check the corridor.' Korra said, turning to Asami, who was kneeling next to the fallen Sergeant.<br>'Is he okay?' She asked, Asami reaching out to check his pulse and looking into his eyes.  
>'He's got a concussion, I think.'<br>'We need to get out of here.' Korra said. 'But, we can't leave him here.'  
>'I've got it.' Bolin said, reaching down to pick him with ease. 'Where do we go?'<br>'Mako?' Korra asked.  
>'All clear.' He said and she led them out into the corridor, looking around.<br>'The infirmary's this way.' She said. 'Hopefully, Tomas will be there. Come on.'  
>They made their way quickly down the corridor, Korra at the front and Mako bringing up the rear, but they met no-one else. Reaching the door, Korra gestured for the others to wait, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Tomas looked up from his desk where he was writing a report, his eyes widening as he saw them.<br>'Avatar Korra?' He asked, coming to his feet. 'What's going on?'  
>Then, he saw the unconscious form of the Sergeant over Bolin's shoulder and he brushed past her, pulling back one of his eyelids.<br>'Put him on the table.' He commanded, turning to Asami. 'Miss, would you mind getting my bag from the desk?'  
>'What happened to him?' He asked as he checked his pulse.<br>'The station's under attack. And we need to get to Beifong. When we're gone, turn out the lights and bar the door. Don't open it to anyone you don't know.'  
>'Of course. But what...'<br>'I don't have time to explain, now.' Korra said. 'Where's the vehicle garage?'

Asami gunned the engine of the police mobile, sending it roaring out of the garage and onto the street. It had taken some convincing to get Naga onboard, but it was faster than walking.  
>'We need to get to Republic Plaza!' Korra yelled over the roar of the engine.<br>'That might be a problem.' Asami replied.  
>'What do you...?' Korra began, her voice trailing off as she saw the people lining the streets ahead. As they saw them coming, they turned towards them, brandishing rocks and other makeshift projectiles.<br>'Keep going.' Korra yelled, opening the side door and grabbing the frame.  
>'What are you...?' Asami asked as she swung herself out of the door and onto the roof. Grabbing hold with one hand, she thrust her other fist out, a blast of wind sweeping through the crowd and sending them stumbling backwards, clearing them a path. Mako and Bolin pulled down the windows, using their powers to intercept what projectiles they could. Looking ahead, Korra could see that more people were approaching and knew that they wouldn't be able to get through. A rock struck the windscreen, the glass cracking, but it held.<br>'Turn right!' Korra yelled, hanging on fiercely as Asami swung the wheel, the van careering round the corner, nearly slamming into the wall, but she held it in line with sheer brute force. Then, another rock shattered the windscreen and the vehicle slewed to one side, tipping over and Korra was thrown from the roof. Rolling with the impact, she came to her feet, racing back towards the vehicle.  
>'Mako.' She yelled. 'Bolin. Asami.' Then, the door was kicked open and Bolin scrambled out, turning to help Mako and Asami out. Then, he glanced back towards the street, his eyes widening.<br>'Uh, guys...' He said and Korra followed his gaze to see the mob advancing towards them.  
>'Keep them back.' Korra yelled. 'I've got to get Naga.'<br>She raced to the back of the van and wrenched the door open, Naga bounding out, growling at the approaching mob.'  
>'Easy, Naga.' Korra said, climbing onto her back. 'Come on. We need to go.'<br>They turned and raced towards the City Hall, with the roar of the mob following close behind them.  
>Change to have the car clear a path into the square where Beifong's people are holding the line.<p>

Korra lead the others out onto the steps of City Hall, looking out at the ranks of Police Officers arrayed below them, as the roar of the mob assaulted their ears. Someone broke from the crowd and the Officers responded, cables snapping out to ensnare the man and he was hauled through the lines, the ranks closing around him again. Still, Korra could see that it wouldn't last. They could deal with isolated attacks but, if they tried to break the line in force, they wouldn't be able to stop them.  
>'We need to find Beifong.' Korra said. 'I have to put a stop to this.'<br>'What can you do?' Mako asked.  
>'I don't know.' Korra admitted. 'But, I've got to try.'<br>She saw a van parked at the bottom of the stairs, Beifong and Tenzin standing on top of it.  
>'Wait here.' Korra said, sprinting down the stairs and pulling herself up onto the top of the van.<br>'Korra?' Tenzin said and Beifong rounded on her.  
>'What are you doing here?' She demanded. 'I told you to stay at the station and...'<br>'I know.' Korra said. 'And I know that this is my fault. So, let me fix it.'  
>'How do you plan to do that?' Beifong asked.<br>'I'm the Avatar. If anyone can get them to stop, it's me. Besides, do you have any other ideas?'  
>'...Alright.' Beifong said, handing Korra a radio and she stepped to the front of the van.<br>Korra closed her eyes for a moment and, when she opened them, they were glowing white. She extended her hand and a gust of wind swept across the rioters, making them stumble or take a step backwards. Korra stood there for a second, wind whipping around her before she lowered her hands, the glow fading from her eyes.  
>'That's enough.' She said, lifting the microphone to her mouth. 'I know you're scared. I know you're frightened. So much has happened, so many terrible things that you didn't even get to come to terms with before something else happened. This city isn't the same anymore. None of us is. And things are still changing. Are those changes for the better? I hope so. But, that doesn't stop them from being frightening. Benders have ruled this city since it was founded. Was that right? I don't know that, either. But, it's clear that the times have changed. And we need to change with them, if we're going to survive. I can't tell you what's going to happen. I can't promise that it will be easy. All I can promise is that I will be here. I'm the Avatar and my duty has always been to maintain balance between the Nations. Perhaps, that will need to change, too. Maybe the role of the Avatar now is to find balance for everyone. In a way, the Equalists were right. Benders or not, we all live in this city together. Yes, the city was founded by Benders, but it was made what it is by all of us. Change won't destroy our city. Fear of that change will. Don't let it.'<br>She stepped back, looking around at the crowds, feeling the change in the air and she vaulted down off the van to stand in front of the barricades. Siam and Hao stepped out from the crowds, Korra looking from one man to the other.  
>'This stops, now.' Korra said. 'Please. No-one else needs to get hurt. Surrender to the police and I'll talk to the Council. We can bring an end to this. I...have an idea.'<p>

'Take them before the Council?' Tenzin said. 'Korra, do you know what you're suggesting?'  
>'What has to be done.' She replied. "Benders have ruled for so long that we've stopped questioning whether we still should. There are more non-benders in the city than Benders, but we still treat them like second-class citizens. Unless we deal with that, even if we manage to stop this, it will still happen again. Maybe not for a while, but it will happen again.'<br>'And, what do you suggest?' Tenzin asked and Korra took a deep breath.  
>'Stand down the Council.' Korra said. 'Let the people chose their own leaders.'<br>'Absolutely not.' Beifong said and Korra turned towards her, gesturing towards the assembled people around them.  
>'Do you want this to happen again?' She asked. 'We might not be this lucky next time.'<br>'I'll put it before the Council.' Tenzin said. 'But, I can't promise anything.'

Korra and the others sat waiting in the antechamber for over an hour, until the doors opened and Tenzin emerged, followed by Siam, Hao and Beifong.  
>'What did they say?' Korra asked, standing up as they approached.<br>'The Council has agreed to start reducing it's powers, transferring some of their authority into civilian hands. As a first step, they'll begin by creating a civilian council that will sit in on their meetings. And, in six months, they'll hold elections for a president, voted for by the people.'  
>'It's a start.' Korra said, with a smile.<p> 


End file.
